Take It Off!
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Jane, a very reluctant Maura and the guys hit up a strip club after a long week of work. Oh, the jealousy that will take place. Eighth And FINAL Chapter Is Up!
1. Fridays Are What We Live For

_**Rizzoli & Isles: Take It Off!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. If I did, oh the things Rizzoli would have done with some of those lesbians in episode 6. (: Enjoy!**_

_**Summary: Jane, a very reluctant Maura and the guys hit up a strip club after a long week of work. Oh, the jealousy that will take place. **_

_**Rating: MA+ (Just in case).**_

_**Chapter One: Fridays Are What We Live For**_

It was Friday afternoon when Detective Jane Rizzoli stepped out of the driver's side of her car and headed across the street. Her partner, Detective Barry Frost stepped out of the passenger's side and followed her. Jane had to speak to a few of the "working girls" to see if they had any leads on who may have killed the prostitute they'd found earlier that morning.

"Ladies," Rizzoli started, "any of you see or hear anything that may help us find Lorraine Johnson's killer?" Jane's badge, which dangled around her neck, caught the eye of the women. A few of them rolled their eyes and refused to be bothered with the detective. They were the ones that had been brainwashed by their pimps to never speak to cops.

"Speak up, ladies or you'll all find yourselves in a little trouble tonight." Frost warned.

"You," Jane said as she pointed to a beautiful, Hispanic girl who was trying to hide her face, "what's your name?"

"What do you want it to be, baby?" She responded, half-confidently. Frost snorted.

Jane smirked and ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you really propositioning an officer of the law?"

"Only if you plan on using the handcuffs." The Latina said back seductively.

"Okaaayy! Thanks for nothing, ladies!" Jane said. She put her hands up and started back across the street with Frost following her.

"Well, that was helpful." Frost said as he slammed the passenger door. Jane sped off towards the precinct.

The rest of the day was spent trying to find their murderer with no luck at all. It seemed as if every lead they chased had a dead end with no positive outcome in sight.

Around seven p.m., Lieutenant Vince Kosak stood up from his desk and stretched. "Well, quitting time, folks. There's nothing more we can do tonight. We'll start fresh tomorrow morning."

"Hey, what time are we meeting up at Golden Banana?" Frost asked Kosak.

"Let's give it an hour. So, everyone can meet up around eight at the entrance of the club. That sound good to everybody?" Kosak said loudly enough for everyone to hear him. After nods of approval and some verbal agreements, he headed out the door.

"Jane, are you coming out with us, tonight?" Frost asked.

"Golden Banana? Is that a strip club?" inquired Jane.

"I prefer gentlemen's club."

"I'm sure you do but with a name like Golden Banana, it's a strip club."

"Whatever. Are you coming?"

Jane thought about it for a second. It had been a rough week and she could use some fun and laughs with her favorite coworkers. "Sure. Why not? I'll see if Maura wants to go too."

"You know Dr. Isles ain't having that. She won't want to come."

"Maybe I can convince her to let her hair down tonight." Jane pushed.

"It seems like you're the only one that can convince her to do anything." Frost said, smiling. He patted his partner on the shoulder and headed out. For a few minutes after his departure, Jane wondered what he meant by that comment while twisting the mock silver wedding band that she'd always worn on her ring finger. She shrugged it off. Instead, she grabbed the dark gray jacket that completed her dark gray pantsuit, picked up her keys and headed towards the elevators.

Jane took the elevator down to the lowest level where Dr. Maura Isles worked as the house ME. Jane saw her through the double glass doors just as Maura looked up and smiled at her. She motioned for her to come in and Jane complied.

"Hey." Jane said smiling at her. She always felt happier when she was in the presence of Maura. There was no explaining why but she just knew that Maura made her happy.

"Hey back. I'm just finishing up here. Do you want to go for a drink when I'm complete?" Maura asked.

"Actually, a bunch of us were heading to the Golden Banana around eight p.m. You wanna go?"

Maura stopped watch she was doing and looked at Jane with eyes as big as saucers. "A strip club? Oh, I don't know, Jane. Do you know how much bacteria live in places like that?'

Jane rolled her eyes and pleaded, "Oh, come on, Maura! Let loose for once!"

"I let loose plenty."

"Yeah, around dead people!" Before the words left Jane's mouth, she regretted them. She knew that Maura had a fear of living people. She felt like they didn't understand her or get her the way Jane and dead people did.

"That was mean, Jane." Maura said soft yet firm.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, at least come out for me. We'll sit at the bar and laugh and talk and drink all night if that makes you feel more comfortable. The barmaids don't always take off their clothes." Jane responded.

Maura sighed, instantly forgiving Jane. She grabbed her things and the pair started walking out. "Fine. I'll go but we sit at the bar and I don't have to get a thigh dance."

Jane snorted in laughter. "It's called a lap dance, Maura. Lap dance."

"Oh. I knew that." Maura replied. Jane shook her head and smirked.

_**An hour later…**_

Jane knocked on Maura's door still in her work clothes which consisted of a dark gray pantsuit without the jacket and a long sleeve white button up top. The top three buttons of her shirt were undone and she had pulled her long, dark curls back into her signature ponytail. She had her badge attached to her belt.

Maura opened the door and took in Jane's look with a sigh. Though Maura hated that Jane was wearing the same clothes she had worked in, she had to admit, the tall brunette still looked beautiful…as always. At least she didn't have her gun on her!

Maura, however, had opted for form fitting jeans, a black halter top and black Christian Louboutin shoes.

"Why do you always look like you're about to strut down a runway?" Jane questioned as Maura closed and locked her door.

"I feel my best when I look my best." Maura responded.

"Isn't that Macy's slogan?"

"I don't know. I don't shop there."

"Obviously."

_**At the gentlemen's club…**_

Once everyone had arrived, and got over the shock of Dr. Isles being there, they all headed in for a night of fun. As Jane had promised, she sat at the bar with Maura who ordered a drink and spent the next five minutes wiping the bar with a napkin.

Frost headed in their direction. "Rizzoli, get your ass over here. I'm paying for you to get a lap dance. You need to relax a little."

"I don't think so, Frost. I promised the good doctor that I'd stay at the bar for moral support." Jane replied.

"Oh, no, no, no. The doctor must come to VIP with us and have some fun! Now, let's go!" Frost said. He grabbed both of their wrists before they could respond and led them over to their VIP section. He pushed Jane down in a single chair and guided Maura to a sofa directly across. Jane sat back with one arm on the back of the chair and relaxed.

"Enjoy." Frost said as a voluptuous Sicilian woman entered the VIP section.

She was wearing a black bikini with a police officer's hat donning her head. Her lose curls fell a few inches past her shoulders and her green eyes immediately zeroed in on Detective Jane Rizzoli. A seductive smirk hit her lips and she sauntered over.

"Very funny." Rizzoli said looking at Frost and then back at the woman. Jane had to admit, the woman was beautiful. She glanced over at Maura who was knocking back three shots of vodka in a row.

"Hello, detective." The woman said.

As a new bass-ridden, seductive song started to play, the woman turned around and put her ass directly on Jane's crotch and started grinding along to the music. At first Jane didn't know how to react. She put her head down shyly while chuckling in an "I can't believe this is happening" way. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Jane gently tapped the knuckle of one index finger against her mouth. She was trying to find the right words to tell the girl to stop and that this really wasn't necessary. Before she could get the words out, however, the girl flipped around and straddled Jane and grinded on her while looking Jane dead in the eye. She took off her policeman hat and placed it on Jane's head. Jane smirked when the girl whispered something dirty in her ear.

Catcalls, clapping and laughter were the only things Jane could hear besides the music. Her coworkers were having a ball with this night out. Thank goodness Golden Banana didn't allow photography or videography; otherwise Jane would have been blackmailed for years! Rizzoli decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

She tried to bite back a smirk but only ended up biting her bottom lip which made her colleagues think something completely different. To them, the notion that Detective Jane Rizzoli was biting her lip meant that she was getting turned on by the private dance. This part wasn't a total lie. Jane had become a little turned on by the way the girl was now bent all the way over shaking her ass in her face. She couldn't resist the urge to put a five dollar bill in the girl's bikini bottom earning her more catcalls and whistles from her colleagues. When the dance was over, a beer was thrust into Jane's hand and Frost tapped his beer against hers.

Once more, Jane glanced over at Maura who was glaring back at her. The look on her face wasn't one of disgust as Jane had thought it would be. It was almost angry. Maura stood up and walked out of the VIP section. Jane's heart dropped out of fear. She didn't know what was going through Maura's head right now and that was never a good thing.

_**A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon. I was hoping that this would be my first one shot BUT, as I was writing, I felt that I wanted to go further with this story. Who knows? Maybe some "Risled Up" action coming soon? (: Please, read and review. Peace and blessings! -LettyToretto**_


	2. She's All Riled Up

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They really meant a lot! I'm glad that **_so_** many of you liked it! Here's chapter 2 for you guys! Enjoy! (:**_

_**A Little Trivia: Golden Banana is the name of an actual strip club in Boston!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. If I did, Jane would have banged Maura in the bathroom of that lesbian club in episode 6. (:**_

_**Chapter 2: She's All Riled Up**_

Jane sat her beer down and stood up to go after Maura. She watched as the door to the bathroom closed behind Maura's small frame. Weaving in and out of the different scenes in the club, Jane braced herself for Maura's wrath. Dr. Isles was sweet as can be but when she was angry, it was normally best to stay out of her way. Jane pushed the door to the bathroom open and walked in cautiously.

Maura was standing over one of the six marble sinks. She was leaning over to look into the large vanity mirror while refreshing her eye makeup. Jane pulled herself up to sit on the counter next to Maura.

"Maur, what's up?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Maura said as she fluffed her hair.

"You gonna look at me at least?" Jane said, tapping her hands against the counter. Maura reluctantly looked at Jane.

"Come on," began Jane, "I know something's wrong. Was it the lap dance?"

Jane watched as Maura rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror. A smirk graced Jane's face and she looked down, her long ponytail falling over her right shoulder.

"You look beautiful without makeup. Why do you insist on putting it on?" Jane said.

"Because I feel my best-."

"When you look your best. I got it." Jane finished for her.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I've seen all that this place has to offer." Maura told her. She put her makeup case back into her handbag and looked at Jane.

"All right, I'll take you home."

"That's all right. I'll catch a cab."

"Wow, you really don't want anything to do with me tonight. Can I at least know what I did?" Jane asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jane."

Jane hopped down off of the counter and stood a couple inches above Maura. The space between the two was almost non-existent making Maura's heart start beating a lot faster than it should have been.

"Can you just tell me what I can do to fix whatever I did?" Jane said. Her seductive raspy voice was almost a whisper. Jane was turning Maura on without even realizing it. She swallowed hard and looked into Jane's gorgeous eyes.

"You didn't do anything." Maura repeated. She turned and began to walk away. As she got to the door and started to open it, Jane was behind her, pushing the door closed again.

Maura turned around to see Jane ever so close to her with one hand holding the door and the other on Maura's arm. Jane liked a challenge and this was turning out to be a great one so far.

"Aww, come on, Maura. Tell me what I've done wrong." Jane's voice was music to Maura's ears. Maura was glad she'd worn underwear because she was surely wet.

"Will you come back to my place to talk?" Jane urged. Maura nodded and whispered a 'yes'.

_**Jane's apartment…**_

As soon as Jane had closed and locked the door to her apartment, she pulled her hair from its prison and used her fingers to shake her curls loose. They framed her face so beautifully and Maura had to remember to breathe.

Maura sat on the couch as Jane threw her keys onto the table. Jo Friday ran out of her bedroom to greet the two. She jumped onto the couch with Maura and Jane rolled her eyes.

"You're spoiled, Jo. You know that?" Jane said, rubbing the dog's head. She started into the kitchen to get some drinks. Maura smiled as she stood up and walked to the kitchen with Jo Friday right behind her.

"You want some wine?" Jane asked, turning around to see Maura sitting down at her counter.

"I like you." Maura blurted out. "More than I should...and I…sometimes I think you like me too. You're hot and cold, Jane and that makes me want to scream. I'm not sure what you're feeling right now. I'm not even sure what I'm feeling right now. Maybe it's just all the vodka I had." The words were spurting from her mouth as quickly as she was thinking them. All the while, Jane was trying to get in a word.

"Maura!" Jane said loudly. "Stop." Maura stopped talking and looked at Jane who was walking towards the counter. She sat on the opposite side and stared into Maura's eyes. Her arms folded against the counter and her eyes danced with pure entertainment.

"You want to know how I'm feeling right now?" Jane asked. Maura nodded, unsure if she was allowed to speak again yet.

Jane leaned over the small counter, pulled Maura's face to hers and planted a soft kiss onto Maura's lips. Pulling back a little, Jane smiled at Maura who smiled back shyly. Just as Jane was about to plant another kiss on Maura's lips, her cell phone rang, scaring Maura.

"It's all right. It's just the phone." Jane said. She walked to the living room and grabbed her cell phone.

"Rizzoli." She answered. "Ma, Frankie's out with the guys…he's having fun. Ma, give it a rest. It's only two a.m. Good night, Ma. Good night!" Jane hung up the phone and rolled her eyes.

"I take it that was your mother." Maura laughed.

"She has the worst timing ever." Jane replied a little annoyed.

Maura stood up and walked to Jane, grabbing her hand. She pulled Jane to her and put her arms around her neck. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed her lips once more. This time, however, the kissed turned from sweet and innocent into one of passion and erotic intentions. Maura pulled back and cleared her throat.

"Well, I should probably get going. I, uh…yeah." She said.

"Where do you think you're going? We've got some…"talking" to do." Jane joked. She pulled Maura's arm to bring her back and let Maura lead her to the bedroom.

As they got to the hall, Jane over her shoulder at Jo Friday pointed at the dog and said "Stay."

_**A/N: I planned on leaving it like this **_but if you guys think I should keep going, then let me know_**. I like doing Rizzoli & Isles fan fiction but I also like the fact that they aren't together in the show. I like the subtext and sexual tension that the show creates. (: **_


	3. Interrogations

_**Well, the reviewers (that's you!) have spoken! Take It Off will go on! (: Thanks for all the positive reviews! They were all greatly appreciated. You guys wanted some smut and some aftermath. So, here goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles…yet. But I have a plan for total R&I domination! *evil laughter***_

_**Chapter 3: Interrogations**_

For once, Maura didn't care about being the one making the room dirty as Jane pulled off her designer top and threw it to the floor. Before the pair fully comprehended what they were about to do, they were on the bed, kissing, caressing and holding each other. Maura unbuttoned Jane's top as they continued kissing passionately, trying not to break their kisses for too long while undressing.

Before long, there were no clothes between them, leaving them both squirming in anticipation. Jane let her fingers dance down Maura's body before reaching her wet center. With Jane's warm body on top of hers, Maura's body was nearly shaking as if she was in high school and this was her first time again. It was apparent the two were not concerned with foreplay. They'd both wanted this for so long and wanted to waste no time.

"God, Maura. You're so wet." Jane whispered.

"It's because of you." Maura whispered back. Jane smiled before kissing Maura lips again.

Jane slowly slipped one finger into Maura. Then another. Maura's back arched and there was an audible intake of breath from Maura's lips. She gently placed her hand on top of Jane's, giving her the go ahead. Jane began stroking her fingers in and out of Maura, almost teasing. Maura's hips started grinding back to meet Jane's strokes. Moans and groans escaped from Maura and Jane smirked. She liked that she was the one giving Maura pleasure.

Jane's strokes got faster and faster. Maura started gripping the sheets tighter and tighter all the while trying to kiss Jane in between moans and eventual screams. Before Maura could come, Jane moved down Maura's body and replaced her fingers with her tongue. It was not something she thought she would ever do but she wanted to taste Maura so bad.

Tasting Maura was well worth the wait. Jane kissed, licked and sucked on Maura's love before letting her tongue dive deep.

"Oh, my God! Jane!" Maura could barely breathe when she felt Jane's tongue enter her. Jane pushed Maura's legs further apart. Maura's back had arched deeper and she tried to push Jane's head away from her. Jane grabbed her wrists and held them as she continued to eat Maura as if it were her last meal on Earth. Maura wriggled and squirmed. Jane let go of Maura's wrist and gripped Maura's thighs. Maura groaned and let her fingers grip Jane's hair.

"Jane! Oh my God, Jane!" Gripping the sheets, Maura felt a buildup of a hot wave of ecstasy beginning to form. She knew what was coming next. Jane's tongue dove deeper, grazing Maura's G-spot. Maura erupted like a volcano and she pulled a pillow over her face and screamed into it.

Jane moved the pillow from her face. She wanted to see what she had done to the good doctor. It pleased her knowing that she had pleased Maura. Her body shook uncontrollably and Jane moved up to kiss her lips. They kissed again, this time softer yet still full of passion as Maura turned them so that she was on top of Jane. Jane loved to be in control but it was Maura's turn to dominate and Jane had no choice but to let her.

Jane pulled Maura's face to hers, kissing her passionately. Before pulling away, Jane gently bit Maura's bottom lip. It was erotic and made Maura want Jane even more. Maura caressed Jane's breasts, stomach, and thighs earning moans from Jane. Knowing how to touch Jane in all the right places gave Maura more confidence to do what she wanted.

"Now, look who's wet." Maura smirked, raising an eyebrow. Jane blushed.

Maura left a kisses of trails down Jane's body starting from her neck and stopping just above her love. Maura kissed each of Jane's thighs making Jane ache for more. She slid Jane's legs farther apart. Looking up at Jane, she smiled seductively before she lowered her head to Jane's sex. Maura's tongue played with Jane's clit before she closed her mouth over it and suckled on it. Jane moaned loudly and felt her fingers grip the bed.

Then the unexpected happened. As Maura was sucking on Jane's clit, she slipped a finger inside of Jane.

"Oh shit!" Jane moaned as Maura slipped another finger into Jane. It was her turn to grind her hips towards Maura's mouth and fingers. Jane's legs were beginning to feel weak with every stroke that Maura thrust into her. Maura was taking her to a place where she wanted to be for so long.

No mattered how hard Jane tried to move her body away from Maura, it was impossible. She was too weak as her orgasm was building and building until Maura pushed her fingers deeper into Jane than anyone had ever gone. Jane lost control of all feeling as her orgasm took over and she came hard.

_**An hour later…**_

Jane lay awake looking at Maura's sleeping silhouette. The sheet fell a little as she turned onto her side. Jane propped herself up on one elbow and played with Maura's hair. She was still in a state of shock but she would not allow herself to run away from this one. Not this time. This was something she'd wanted for a long time and she would do everything in her power to keep it. Though it scared her because Maura knew so much about her and was the only one who knew how to break down her walls, she would not be scared by…love. Not this time.

Before long, Jane had drifted off to sleep, glad that this was not just a dream that would wake up from at any second.

_**The next morning…**_

Jane woke up with the sun beaming into her bedroom. She lifted her head and her dark locks fell into her face. Pushing her hair back, she looked around to find herself alone in her room. She could still smell Maura in her bed and she smiled. Jane heard her cell phone ringing in the other room. She jumped up, wrapped the sheet around her body and ran into her living room.

"Rizzoli." She answered, nearly breathless. It was Frost. She walked into her kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Went home to shower and dress. I hate wearing the same clothes two days in a row_, it said. Jane smiled broadly.

"Uh huh. Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." Jane said as she hung up.

Frost had told her to get her ass into work. They'd caught a break in the case and needed Jane right away. Jane hopped in the shower, dressed, fed Jo Friday and headed out of her apartment.

She didn't want to admit it, but Jane was anxious and nervous to get to work. This was just like bumping into someone at Starbucks that she'd had a one night stand with; which, by the way, had happened to her before.

Jane pulled around to the back parking lot. She couldn't afford to have her car towed again for parking in front of the precinct. Jane took a deep breath and walked through the front doors, flashed the guard her badge and preceded past the metal detectors towards the elevators.

"Up or down, Jane? Up or down?" Jane said quietly to herself. She rolled her eyes, huffed and pressed the up button.

_**Up Next: The reaction from Frost and Korsak. Jane and Maura meet up!**_

_**A/N: I hope you all aren't too disappointed with the sex scene between Rizzoli & Isles. I, personally, just can't wait to write the reaction chapter! (: Read & review! –ChinaTeaSunflowers**_


	4. For Every Action

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Rizzoli & Isles, Jane and Casey would have already sealed the deal. (:**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews and thanks for reading. It really inspires me to keep going! Here's chapter for you dolls! Enjoy! (:**_

_Previously: Jane took a deep breath and walked through the front doors, flashed the guard her badge and proceeded past the metal detectors towards the elevators. _

"_Up or down, Jane? Up or down?" Jane said quietly to herself. She rolled her eyes, huffed and pressed the up button. _

_**Chapter 4: For Every Action…**_

The elevator doors slid open but before she could exit, Frost and Korsak entered. Jane was confused but quickly gathered herself.

"What's going on?" Jane questioned.

"Dr. Isles has something interesting to show us." Frost answered as Korsak pressed the down button. Jane took a deep breath and exhaled.

"So, last night was fun." Frost said, smiling from ear to ear. He looked back and forth between Korsak and Jane for agreement. Korsak nodded his head a little and chuckled and Jane said nothing.

She was more than relieved when the doors to the elevator opened. They all walked out started towards Maura's tricked out morgue. Everything in her sanctuary was top of the line, just like Maura. As the trio walked through the double glass doors, Dr. Isles put down her scalpel and pulled of her nose and mouth guard.

"What's up, doc?" Korsak said. He was peeking in a large brown takeout bag that contained food and reached his hand inside.

"Do you always have to eat in the morgue?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, how can you eat in here?" Frost said, covering his mouth. He could feel himself about to vomit but tried to stop it.

"Sue me." Korsak responded as he bit into a croissant with cherry glaze on it.

Jane tried unsuccessfully to avoid any eye contact with Maura but she couldn't help but look at her.

"Nice outfit." Jane said. Maura smirked.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Maybe a little tired. Did you sleep at all last night?" Maura grinned at her own question.

"Uh…yeah. I slept a little." Jane said. She smirked then cleared her throat. Korsak and Frost looked at each other and then back at the two women.

"Why did you leave the club so early?" Korsak asked. He finished the last bite of his croissant.

"Well, I, uh…I saw all that the club had to offer. So…I…we, Jane and I went home." Maura said.

"Anyway, what's this interesting information that you have about our victim?" Jane asked. She had to change the subject. The whole conversation was getting to be too much to handle. She still didn't know what she and Maura were and she was certainly _not_ trying to explain to Frost and Korsak over a dead body.

"It seems our victim had contracted Marburg disease." Maura stated. Everyone looked at her questioningly. She always stated medical names as if everyone should already know what that means.

"Marburg disease is severe form of hemorrhagic fever which affects both humans and non-human primates."

"So, she's part monkey?" Jane offered, sarcastically. "Great." Frost and Korsak chuckled and Maura rolled her eyes.

"No. Marburg disease is caused by a genetically unique zoonotic RNA virus of the filovirus family such as the four species of the Ebola virus. What's interesting about Marburg disease is that the recorded cases of the disease have appeared in only a few locations, all in Africa. Zimbabwe, Uganda and Johannesburg to name a few and also, there was a case recorded in Western Kenya." Maura told them.

"So, this wasn't murder." Korsak stated.

"I didn't say that," Maura began, "the disease was already killing her, however, this dark thin pattern around her neck shows that she was choked to death." They all leaned in to check her

"So, are we thinking she was trafficked from Africa to become a prostitute here in the United States and her pimp killed her?" Jane asked.

Frost shrugged. "It's a possibility. Maybe she was already here and got caught in the life. I think I saw a passport in her personal effects."

"The biggest problem is that we may be looking at an outbreak. Marburg virus is contagious and there's no telling how many she's had sex with." Maura told them.

"Well, let's look through her personal effects. See if we can find that passport and get the identification picture posted on the news or in a paper." Jane said.

"How will that help?" Frost asked.

"We'll urge any men that have had come in contact with her get tested." Korsak replied.

"Sounds good." Frost nodded his head and headed out of the morgue. He could not wait to get away from the stench of dead body.

"Jane, let's go see what we can do." Korsak told her.

"Yeah, okay, I'll catch up to you." Jane said, looking at Maura. Korsak nodded and walked out of the morgue as well. With just Jane and Maura left, tension filled the air.

"So…" Jane started.

"So…" Maura repeated. She liked watching Jane Rizzoli squirm. It was unusual to say the least and she was enjoying every second of it.

"How was last night?"

"Last night was…amazing. It was better than I imagined." Maura responded.

Jane walked closer to Maura and smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I definitely enjoyed it."

Jane started took a step forward and Maura took a step back. Whenever Jane walked closer to her, Maura would move back more until Jane finally had Maura against a counter. Jane gently put her hand on Maura's waist and kissed her neck.

"We can't do this here. It's unprofessional." Maura whispered. She squealed and giggled when Jane literally picked her up and sat her on top of the counter.

Wrapping her arms around Jane, Maura let Jane kiss and gently bite on her neck. Soon, Maura felt Jane's left hand sneak its way up her thigh and she was suddenly powerless to stop what was about to happen. Already wet with anticipation, Maura spread her legs wider for her lover. Jane's fingers pushed Maura's panties to the side and made a very welcomed intrusion. Her face still buried in Maura's neck, she started to give Maura what she wanted. They both couldn't get enough.

With Maura's head back and eyes closed and Jane's still kissing Maura's neck, the two were so enthralled in what they were doing. They didn't even seen Detective Frost who was staring at them shocked through the large glass windows. He had come back down to ask Jane and Maura if they wanted coffee but got more than he bargained for.

Frost closed his mouth as it had been hanging open and turned on his heels to head back to the elevators. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped on and as they closed, he jumped up and down smiling.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh, boy. This is so good! Rizzoli is buying me lunch for the next month!" Frost laughed aloud. He composed himself just in time for the elevators to open on his floor. He strolled out of the elevator with a warm smile and a happy heart.

This was getting good.

_**Up Next: Are you allowed to blackmail a cop?**_

_**A/N: Read and review as always. I forever appreciate the criticism, positive and negative and I love that you guys (and gals) love this story! Peace and blessings! -ChinaTeaSunflowers**_


	5. Understandings And Old Friends

_**Hello, dolls! Glad you've all come back for some more of this story! I want to apologize for all the errors in the past 4 chapters! ): I try to write and edit them as quickly as I can so that you all won't lose interest in reading and I won't lose interest in writing! I'll make sure I read over the next few chapters a lot more carefully. Thanks! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Rizzoli & Isles, Jane and Maura would have kissed at the end of Sailor Man! You know, just to make it more believable! (:**_

_**Chapter 5: Understandings And Old Friends**_

The elevator doors opened and Jane Rizzoli walked out. She cleared her throat and pushed her hair from her face as she pushed open the door to the bullpen. After her little rendezvous with Maura, she needed a bottle of water and to dive into her work.

As Jane sat down, Frost stopped typing and looked at her. He smiled broadly at her and waited for her to look up from her documents.

"Can you stop grinning at me like that? It's creepy." Jane said as she finally noticed him.

"I know a secret." Frost said in a sing-song voice. Jane paid no attention to him. She looked back down at her documents.

"Well, secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone." Jane said absentmindedly. She flipped up the sheets of paper and continued scanning.

"Oh, I don't think everyone needs to know this secret." Frost said. Jane finally looked up and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine. I'll bite. What is this little secret that you have? Do you wear contacts? I knew those weren't your real eyes." Jane joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I happen to have my mother's eyes." Frost joked back. He leaned forward and Jane did the same.

"Repeat after me. Ready?" Frost told her.

"Yes." Jane said. Her curiosity had officially peeked.

"I, Detective Jane Rizzoli, will buy my partner, Detective Barry Frost, coffee and lunch for the next month." Frost started. He stopped and waited for her to repeat it.

"No way!" Jane said back.

"_Because_…he saw Doctor Maura Isles and I having sex in the morgue!" Frost whispered quickly, ignoring her.

Jane gasped and her eyes got wide. Then she smirked, squinted and leaned in. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I'm a good detective."

"You're a con artist." Jane whispered. She tried to hold her laughter back.

Before Frost could answer, Korsak walked up to the two of them. "We got our victim's picture from her passport identification. It'll be in the evening paper and hopefully on the evening news."

Frost leaned back in his chair and nodded his head once. "Sounds good."

Jane decided that it wouldn't be so bad that Frost knew. If anything, he had prophesized Jane and Maura's relationship before anyone else had. Was it even a relationship? Jane still had no idea where she and Maura were going but she hoped it would go far.

Korsak went to sit at his desk. Jane and Frost held their stares for a few moments. Then Jane looked back down at her documents.

"Deal." She said loud enough for Frost to hear. He smiled. This was too easy. Like taking candy from a baby. Almost _too_ easy. Frost knew there would be repercussions but he didn't care at the moment. Besides, what he really wanted to know was what was going on with Jane and Maura. He would take one of those lunches with his partner and see what was going on.

_**Lunchtime…**_

Jane and Barry sat in a booth at the Dirty Robber. Frost looked across at his partner. After their waitress had placed their orders and sodas on the table, Frost sat back and smiled.

"Come on, Rizzoli. Talk to me. What's going on with you and Maura?" Frost asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We still haven't gotten a chance to talk about anything after last night."

"So, last night is when everything…went down?" Frost inquired. Jane drank some of her soda and then nodded.

"Yeah, it was kind of crazy. It just kind of happened." Jane confessed. It felt good to talk about it with her partner. She hadn't realized how truly confused she was about the whole situation. She was really just nervous. Obviously she had never been in a relationship with a woman. Not to mention, this was Maura. Someone who had seen her at her weakest and strongest points.

"Well, at least it's Maura. She knows you and you know her. You two understand each other. Besides, it was only a matter of time!" Frost said. He bit into a French fry and Jane smiled.

"Thanks, Frost." Jane told him. He nodded.

"No problem. Partners don't keep secrets."

"No. They just blackmail each other." Jane laughed.

"Exactly."

_**Back at the precinct…**_

Jane headed down on the elevators to give Maura the lunch that she had ordered for her. Maura waved her into the morgue and as Jane entered, she placed the food on a table by the door.

"You're giving me a look." Jane said.

"I'm not giving you a look."

"Yeah you are. You're totally giving me the stink eye."

"I am not." Maura said, laughing.

"So, when are we gonna talk about what happened last night? And this morning." Jane said.

"Take me to dinner tonight?" Maura suggested.

"It's a date." Jane told her. Maura smiled and nodded. Jane leaned over the table and Maura did the same. She placed a gentle, slow peck on Maura's lips.

"I'll call you when I'm done for the day. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you."

Jane walked out of the morgue and to the elevators to head back upstairs. As she stepped out and started towards her desk, she heard Korsak call her name.

"Rizzoli! Look what the cat dragged in!" Korsak said. Jane turned around to see Sgt. Major Casey Jones walking, side by side with Korsak, towards her. A smile graced his face when he saw his brunette. It had been quite some time since the two had seen each other.

Suddenly, emotion rushed over Jane like a tidal wave. She couldn't contain herself as she ran over to hug him. He chuckled as he squeezed her tightly. With one arm tightly around her waist, Casey used the other to hold Jane's head.

"It's so good to see you. I missed you." Casey whispered.

"It's so good seeing _you_. I missed you so much. I hated not knowing if you were coming back or not." Jane whispered back.

The hug was long and meaningful. Neither Jane nor Casey wanted to let go but they soon did. Jane sat in her chair and Casey sat on the edge of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I'm finished my tours. I'll be pushing paperwork for the next couple months and I asked that I be transferred to Boston to be closer to my family and friends." He responded.

"Wow. I'm so glad you'll be in Boston. Have you seen your mom yet?"

"No. I came straight here to see this beautiful brunette I know. But I'm gonna surprise her in a little while." Casey said. Jane couldn't stop smiling and neither could Casey. There was something about him that made Jane so girly and giddy.

"You're sweet."

"Let me take you to dinner."

"Ooo, I can't. How about tomorrow night? I've already made plans with Maura." Jane said.

_Oh god! Maura_, Jane thought.

_**Up Next: Decisions, decisions! (:**_

_**A/N: Read and review! For me, this is getting so good! How about you guys? Lol. I'll try to post the new chapter tomorrow! Peace and blessings! -ChinaTeaSunflowers**_


	6. Let Him Down Easy

_**I hope you guys are still enjoying this fic. Obviously, I'm going the dramatic route but I know I want Jane to be with Maura and I know you all do too! So, here goes chapter six. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: The powers that be at TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tomaro own the Rizzoli & Isles franchise. If I owned them, Jane's parents wouldn't be getting divorced.**_

_**Chapter 6: Let Him Down Easy**_

_Jane's apartment…_

Jane rubbed her palms where Charles Hoyt had stabbed scalpels to each of her hands. The injuries that she'd sustained hurt which could only mean one thing: it was going to rain. Maura had once said that it had something to do with barometric pressure but Jane had stopped listening halfway through that conversation. It could also possibly be a reaction to stress though Jane never wanted to admit that she was stressed out. She never wanted an excuse to stop going like the Energizer bunny.

She paced back and forth across her living room floor while wringing her hands. She pushed her hair back every now and then. From the outside looking in, someone would think that she'd just killed someone and was trying to find the perfect place to hide the body.

_Who told Casey to come back into her life when she was just getting something started with Maura? Who told Jane to fall in love with Maura? Who told Maura to take so many shots of vodka and confess her love for Jane?_ It was obvious that there was no one to blame, however, the situation made Jane uncomfortable. She would have to tell Maura, right? Or maybe she could just ignore the fact that Casey was back.

_No, that won't work_, Jane thought.

A knock on the door made Jane jump out of her skin. She looked out the peephole to see a drenched Maura. Hurriedly, Jane opened the door and ushered Maura inside the warm apartment.

"It must be raining cats and dogs. You're soaked." Jane stated the obvious.

"Well, that's ridiculous, Jane. It's just an over accumulation of evaporated water. You know, the clouds get too heavy and-."

"Oh, shut up, Maura." Jane smiled as she interrupted Maura's scientific ramble. Maura smirked and let Jane take off her coat.

"I'll get you a towel and some warm clothes." Jane said. She hung Maura's coat on the coatrack and then headed towards her bedroom.

Maura followed her down the hall and into her bedroom. She sat on the bed as Jane raided her closet and drawers to find Maura something to wear.

Jane mumbled incoherently to herself as Maura watched and rubbed Jo Friday's belly. "I know, Jane." She said.

"Know what?" Jane replied.

"I saw Casey today." Maura responded softly. She was smiling so Jane knew she wasn't angry. Maura was a completely rational woman especially when Jane needed it the most. She patted a spot next to her on Jane's bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Jane. You and Casey had something special before you and me. I'll leave the decision up to you." Maura said.

"Maura, you already know what my decision is. I want you. I _need_ you." Jane said softly. Her husky voice was so soft, it sounded like a whisper to Maura. She hated being so transparent but there was something about Maura that allowed her to let go and say whatever she was thinking or feeling.

Maura put her hand on Jane's cheek and Jane closed her eyes and fell into Maura's touch. It was like Maura's touch was healing all of Jane's frustration and confusion.

After changing into a pair of Jane's Boston PD sweatpants and a white tank top, Maura lay down on the bed and pulled Jane down next to her.

"You look good in my clothes." Jane said.

"Why thank you. I like these. They're comfy." Maura giggled. Jane smiled and moved to lie on her back. Maura lay her head on Jane's chest and let her arm lie across Jane's waist.

"Stop worrying so much. Studies show that people, who worry less, live longer. Besides, I hate when you're not smiling." Maura offered.

"Easier said than done." Jane answered. She sighed and decided that she owed it to Maura not to be so down in the dumps. It was bad enough her old male friend was back in town. _She'd almost lost her virginity to the guy for Christ's sake!_ Besides, she loved Maura and she couldn't let Maura see her down for fear of her thinking that she still had feelings for Casey.

As Maura drifted off to sleep, she could distinctly hear Jane say, "Don't worry. It's you, baby. It always has been."

Jane held Maura close that night as she played in her hair and waited for sleep to take over her. She kissed Maura's head and the last thing she remembered was Jo Friday snoring.

_Precinct, ten-thirty a.m.…_

Maura walked into the precinct and towards Jane's desk.

"I come bearing gifts." Maura said. She sat down a large cup of coffee and then took a seat.

"Thank God. You have a beautiful soul." Jane said dramatically before drinking from the cup. "Oh, I definitely needed that."

"How long did you stay up last night?" Maura asked.

"The last time I looked at the clock, it said one-seventeen." Jane admitted.

"No wonder you've got dark circles under your eyes."

"Gee thanks. You look great too." Jane shot back sarcastically. Maura smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Listen, I'm sorry we never made it to dinner last night." Jane continued.

"Don't apologize. I do not enjoy leaving the warmth and dryness for the rain. Besides, it gave a good excuse to talk about some things. You know, just to clear the air a bit?"

"Good point. I have to meet Casey for dinner tonight. I told him we could talk. I just want him to know about us. There is an us, right?" Jane said as she lowered her voice.

Maura smiled again. "I'd like to think so."

"Good. So do I."

"Great. What will you tell Casey?" Maura questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'll just have to wing it."

"Story of your life."

"Oh shut up."

"Just let him down easy." Maura said and patted Jane's leg.

_**Up Next: Dinner with Casey!**_

_**A/N: I think I want to start wrapping this story up but no worries, maybe I'll make a sequel or write a whole new Rizzoli & Isles fanfic. (: Enjoy. Read, review, criticize and stay blessed. -ChinaTeaSunflowers**_


	7. Specially Trained

_**A/N: Sorry for the horrible wait, loyal readers. My wi-fi has been on the fritz for quite some time. Not to mention, I've been a terribly busy little bee. Anyway, here's chapter 7 for you dolls. It's a small filler so you guys won't kill me for not updating sooner. Chapter 8 will be the last chapter though. Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 7: Specially Trained**_

Jane Rizzoli walked into a local Italian restaurant in a form-fitting black dress and three inch black pumps. She didn't like wearing dresses but she wanted to look nice for Casey. She didn't know why because she had to break his heart. Why not do it in painful heels and a tight dress? Jane hoped the dress would be a distraction from the bad news he was about to receive. She glanced around and spotted Casey standing up from a table and waving her over. Jane walked over and he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Wow. You look...amazing." Casey said, looking her over again.

Jane smiled bashfully. "Thanks. You look good too."

"Thank you." Casey pulled her chair out and back in once she was seated.

"So, how's everything been?" Casey asked as he sat down.

"Everything has been okay. There have been a lot of changes. How about you?" Jane said.

"I've been okay. I'm just glad to finally be home." Casey said.

Just then, their waiter arrived. He took their drink and food orders and walked away. There was a little bit of an awkward silence between the two; something that had never been there between them.

"So, what's going on? There's something that you're not telling me." Casey said.

"Why would you say that?" Jane asked.

"Jane. Come on. We're both specially trained to detect when someone's lying."

Their wine ordered came much to Jane's relief. She drank from her glass and then looked at Casey. Jane couldn't keep this in any longer.

"Maura and I-."

"Are together. I know." Casey said. Jane's face went from one of shocked to that of confusion.

"What? How did you know?"

Casey choked on his wine. "I, uh, didn't. I was kidding. I'm glad that you looked a little more relieved though. I suppose that's what you've been struggling with to tell me tonight."

"Actually, yes." Jane said. "Casey, what we had was special but I'm kind of seeing Maura now."

"I'm surprised but not in a bad way." Casey smiled. "Me and Frost kind of took bets about it last time I was in town."

"What?" Jane laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"Well, it was bound to happen right?" Casey said, raising his glass. Jane picked up her glass as well and tapped it against his.

"Cheers."

Casey took the news surprisingly well. Jane knew he was a little hurt about the situation but he continued to subtly flirt with her during their friendly dinner. They enjoyed the rest of their evening together until Frost paged Jane about a break in their case. She excused herself to an understanding Casey who offered to help.

"Thanks, but I should probably go alone." Jane replied. Casey smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good night." Jane said. She smiled as she felt his eyes on her backside while she walked out of the restaurant and to her car.

_Precinct, 11:35pm_

"Frost, what do we got?" Jane asked. Frost handed her a manila envelope. While Jane opened it, Frost started filling her in.

"Thanks to the eight o'clock news in Nevada, we got a hit on the photo of the dead working woman." Frost told her. "Her mother lives just outside of Boston but she's in Las Vegas with her bingo club until tomorrow. She'll be on the first red-eye flight out in the morning to meet with us."

"All right. So, I guess there's nothing else we can do until tomorrow. You should go home and try to get some sleep." Jane told him. She handed him back the manila envelope.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning, Jane." Frost told her. He grabbed his suit jacket off of his chair and left the precinct. Jane sat down at her desk and enjoyed the peace and quiet as Frost was the last person in the bullpen when she arrived. She put her head in her hands for a little while.

"Jane?" Came a small voice. Jane lifted her head up.

"Uh, Maura, what are you still doing here?" Jane asked. Maura crossed the room and sat down in a chair that faced Jane.

"I had to wait for a toxicology report from the lab. I came up to say good night to Detective Frost."

"I, uh, I just came back from dinner with Casey."

"How did that go?" Maura asked.

"He took the news well actually." Jane pushed her hair and rubbed her face.

"You look exhausted."

"That's the life of a detective." Jane smiled. Maura stood up and smiled.

"Well, I think we should go get some sleep."

"Yeah. Sleep." Jane said.


	8. SelfPleasure And Happy Endings

_A/N: Last chapter, dolls! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it. I'm finishing this one up and a couple other fics but I like writing Rizzoli & Isles so I may just write another one soon! Look out for it! (: Enjoy._

_**Chapter 8: Self-Pleasure and Happy Endings**_

Maura and Jane had slept at their own places the previous night. Jane had decided to surprise Maura with breakfast so she let herself in with Maura's hideaway key. After sitting breakfast down on the kitchen counter of Maura gorgeous home, she walked down the hallway and headed to Maura's room. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear a buzzing sound.

Jane looked into the room to find Maura, naked in bed with her legs spread open. She was masturbating with a small vibrator that fit around her fingertips. Jane watched as Maura's back arched. Maura used her left hand to massage her breasts while her right hand slowly teased her clit.

Stuck between embarrassing Maura and embarrassing herself, Jane didn't know what to do. She was getting horny watching Maura pleasure herself and she wanted to go finish her off. Jane could feel her own panties getting wet as Maura moaned and arched her back deeper. Instead of embarrassing either of them, Jane decided to head back to the kitchen and wait for Maura to finish. All the way there, Jane prayed that Maura didn't come out of her room naked.

Twenty minutes and two screaming orgasms later, Maura wrapped herself in her white, silk robe and decided to head to the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee. She was running late but didn't care; she had awaken horny and needed to get off. Upon spotting Jane sitting at her kitchen island, smirking, Maura let out a surprised shriek. She wondered if Jane heard her masturbating.

"Jane, what on Earth? How did you get in here?" Maura asked.

"I broke in." Jane said and handed Maura a cup of Wawa coffee.

"That's a felony." Maura said, accepting the cup.

"Actually, it's a misdemeanor if I didn't steal anything."

"Did you steal anything?" Maura smirked.

"Just a few glimpses of you spread eagle." Jane said. Maura almost choked on her coffee and she felt her cheeks getting a little warm.

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura practically whined.

Jane stood up and turned them around so Maura was pressed against the kitchen island. Her voice turned low and seductive. "What? I couldn't help it. I found it extremely sexy. Maybe you can put on a show for me sometime."

"Hmm. Maybe." Maura said. "First, feed me breakfast."

Jane laughed and handed Maura the breakfast platter that Jane had bought for her. As Jane ate her breakfast sandwich, she couldn't help smiling at the thought that _Dr. Maura Isles _masturbated.

"Eat up."

_At the precinct..._

Jane and Frost questioned the dead woman's mother and had her identify the body. After closing the case, Frost and Jane sat down at their computers to start typing up the paperwork.

"Rizzoli, don't forget to file a one-fifty-two emergency notice to the Department of Health. They have to put a notice out so that we don't get a city-wide or state-wide outbreak." Korsak told her.

"Oh, Frost already covered that." Jane said. Frost looked up and nodded at Korsak.

"Did it first thing this morning." He assured. Maura walked through the doors and handed Jane, Frost and Korsak cups of coffee. They took the cups and thanked her.

"Good work. Tonight we need to go out and celebrate." Korsak stated.

"Where should we go?" Jane asked.

"I'm thinking the Golden Banana." Frost laughed jokingly.

"No!" Jane said quickly.

"Absolutely not." Maura responded.

"Count me out." Korsak added.

"Okay, okay. No more strip clubs." Frost chuckled as he put his hand up in surrender.

_A/N: Again, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic. It was fun to write and I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and input that you gave me! Peace, love, honor, and blessings to you and yours! -ChinaTeaSunflowers_


End file.
